The Dangerous Tree
There are three things you need to know! # This pasta is fictional # This is an entry pasta # Merry Christmas The Experience Everyone knows you've got to be prepared for Christmas in one particular way; The Christmas Tree. The tree resembles the heart of Christmas, and presents too. People put up trees in a specific location in their house and decorate it nicely. Then, on the special night of Christmas Eve, Santa slides some presents under it for the children to wake up screaming in joy and ripping open presents, not even fully awoken from their deep slumber. My story is quite different from the others. Yes, I got a tree, but a tree I've forbidden ever since I first claimed it as mine. You see, it all started on December 20th, 2018. I've finished decorating the house, but there's still something missing; The tree of course! I knew if I bought a fake Christmas Tree online, it wouldn't arrive in time. And if I bought one from the stores, well... there wouldn't be much of a problem with that. But my true interest for the tree was finding a real one, and dumping it somewhere after Christmas. And on top of that, there was a Carnival already open with an event doing that. Even better, I was heading to the carnival in the first place to see if they have anything interesting. Right off the bat on entry, there are tons of people from my town and outside of it. Hundreds of people have made the trip to come to this one Carnival, including ones that could've came from another state possibly. That didn't prevent me from having a good time, although. I've had a ball playing the game stands, and I've even won a few prizes. Of course, I was into Minecraft at the time, so most of them were somewhat Minecraft related in the end, but that didn't matter, because I loved it. It must've been a half and hour of repeating the process before I remembered the tree. When I thought of it, I began to walk toward the trees. Keep in mind, these trees aren't your typical wild trees, the Carnival states that these trees have been growing in a green house all year, and are ready for your easy pickings. Of course, I've just wanted a basic not too fat, not too tall, and not too fancy tree. However, what caught my eye from the rest was this one tree that was JUST right, but instead of it possessing green leaves, it had red leaves. The color mix up amazed me as I ran over to buy it. The staff helped me carry it over to my truck, which it fit perfectly in. As soon as I knew it, I had it set up with everything. The ornament added interest, the lights shined a colorful show, and on top of it all, the star on top made it all official. Satisfied and impressed, I walked upstairs into my room to enjoy a nice few hours on Minecraft. However, when I loaded into my world, I noticed something really off. All the tree leave's colors have changed from green to red, just like the one downstairs. Just the other day, they were a normal green. This couldn't be a glitch or a simple coincidence, there had to be more to it. But before I could kick into high gear, the worst began to ramp. The lights began to flash on and off, as what seemed like a nice day turned into a horror film. The lights flickered, the computer's screen glitched, and I grew fearful as it all happened before my eyes. I was speechless as to what was going on. With a frown on my face forming, I realized it was the tree downstairs. The commotion stopped just as mysteriously as it began, as I raced downstairs to dump the tree and finish it. Unfortunately, it wasn't the end of the horrifying experience. The tree is right across from me as something else swelled up from nowhere. Angry Black Widows began to emerge from the tree, and charge straight at me in a massive army. Terrified, I scooped my phone up and dashed out of my house. Thankfully, the spiders didn't follow me out, but that didn't stop me from thinking it would happen. Animal control eventually came and cleaned the spiders out. One guy had a confused look on his face, as he turned around to me and told me Black Widows don't live around where I am. Another took a good look at the tree, saying there is no source of where they could've came from. Unable to do any further, the animal control left me with a tree that I couldn't shake the feeling was a danger to my safety. I went back to into the room to continue playing Minecraft when I realized my computer was shut off. Confused, I tried to boot it up, failing too. Several minutes went by as I was trying to force it to turn on. Giving up was as easy as attempting, as I realized something killed my computer. That was my final straw. I've had enough with this tree's misfortune. Angry, I marched downstairs, unplug all of the wires and cables, take off all the decorations, and drove the tree over to the dump where I'd never see it again. With a sigh of relief, I turned back home to celebrate the holiday without the tree.Category:Christmas Category:Creepypasta Category:Requesting for comments